Ella, La niña de Azarath
by Orion Tankian
Summary: ¡Por el bien de la historia en este universo en Japón Robin no beso a Star fire en Japón, Raven deseaba llevar a Robin a la Biblioteca negra, Donde una vez ahi le diría a Robin que lo quería y lo amaba. Pero Robin no pudo ir con Raven y esto hirió y rompió el corazón de Raven!
1. Dia 1

!IMPORTANTE!

NO Soy el propietario intelectual ni de ninguna otra manera o forma, todos los personajes en este Fan fic descritos y "espacios" son parte de DC comics y también de cartoon network

\- "*" este símbolo significa que están pensando y/o monologando consigo mismos los personajes

¡Por el bien de la historia en este universo en Japón Robin no beso a Star fire en Japón, Raven deseaba llevar a Robin a la Biblioteca negra, Donde una vez ahi le diría a Robin que lo quería y lo amaba. Pero Robin no pudo ir con Raven y esto hirió y rompió el corazón de Raven!

18/11/20xx

UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

Entrada; ROBIN- Richard "Dick" Grayson

11:00am:

"Esta mañana ha sido como aquellos días...

Esos días...

Cuando anhelaba el telón de la noche... Antes de partir... antes de Salir... Antes de huir"

Una semana antes

-Ro-: *todo listo Richard...

Hoy es el día...

Respira profundo y piensa que harás...

Esto es lo que deseas, esto es lo que quieres hacer, lo que de verdad completaría a "Robin" *.

!Este es el día!

-Oprime el botón de su transmisor-

 _"Este es Robin llamando a los titanes, Espero todos hayan sido capaces de reunir todo lo que necesitamos para esta misión"_

Cyborg-Chico, mas te vale que por lo que me hiciste ir valiera la pena, HE ESTADO 5 DÍAS SEGUIDOS SIN COMER TnT MIS TRIPAS ME ESTÁN MATANDO .

Chico Bestia-Cielos viejo, Cyborg tiene Razón necesitamos comer o moriremos para esta misión

Ro:-suspira- esta bien chicos pueden tomarse el dia libre pueden ir a comer a donde quieran...*perfecto chico bestia y cyborg se han ido 7w7*

Bestia y Cyborg- HAMBURGUESAS PIZZA TuT TODA LA COMIDA DE LA CIUDAD PARA NOSOTROOOOS WHOOOOOOOOOO

-se escucha como se alejan sus voces en el infinito-.

Ro: Cy? Chico bestia? -sonríe-

Starfire robin a Star Fire, cambio

Starfire- Aqui StarFire cambio

Ro: como esta todo por haya

StarFire: De maravilla robin n.n es tan hermoso aquí como las nubes de Tamaran perseiii 3 3. Sabes Robin. -se sonroja- deberíamos ven...

-Robin interrumpe- S...*khhhhh* tar*kkkkkggggg* Star F...re*KHHHHGGG* Reúnete...con Bestia... Cyborg... Día*kHHHGGGGG* Libre

-se corta la transmisión-

Ro:-Robin deja de arrugar la hoja en el micrófono del transmisor y suspira aliviado- *maldición, Star aun siente algo por mi, debo de decírselo de una manera amable, eso no funcione la ultima vez...Quisiera que no tuviera que ser tan duro*...

-respira profundamente-

*Ahora lo mas difícil*

-Escribe la sintonía del transmisor privado de Raven-

Ro: "11.18.20151817".

_ HABITACIÓN DE RAVEN_

Ra: _Azarath Mitrion Zinthos..._ _Azarath Mitrion Zinthos... Azarath Mitri ..._

 _-beep beep turi turi-_

Alo?

(Serio)Ro: Raven, Buenos Días, meditando como siempre frente a tu espejo?

(sorprendida pero fingiendo naturalidad)Ra:ehh Robin buen día, Sucedió algo?

Ro: De hecho Raven, Sí, Si paso algo, puedes tomar el elevador y salir de la torre porfavor, te espero en la entrada Abajo te Dare la informacion y avance completo

Ra: Ok? no se a que se deba todo esto, pero no suena muy urgente, es necesario bajar, de veras quiero continuar mi meditación

Ro: Confia en mi, Valdrá la pena.

_Entrada de la torre T_

Ra:*No entiende que quiero estar en paz, estoy seguro que no le parecerá divertido estar conmigo, por algo en Japón no quiso visitar la biblioteca negra*

-observa a Robin de pie en la entrada con los brazos cruzados-

Ra: ah, Robin, Dime que sucedió, Necesitas algún libro o necesitas de mis poderes para localizar algo como todos los demás?

Ro:Sabes porque mande a todos en misiones donde encontrar algo tan difícil?

Ra: Después de lo de Slade y Trigon deseas estar Seguro y preparado para combatir por los titanes no es así?

Ro: -sonrie- muy inteligente Raven, sin embargo también mande a los otros porque deseo estar solo contigo

_ Raven mira intrigada a robin_

Ra: conmigo, robin? . . . -mira a robin inexpresiva- por favor robin no estoy de humor para esto, se que planeaste todo esto pero ahora no.

Ro: . . . Al menos podrías escuchar el motivo de porque quería estar a solas contigo?

Ra: Sólo se breve, quieres?

Ro: Recuerdas El primer incidente de Trigon y Cuando slade intervino aquella vez? Esos momentos que parecieron Dias y Dias para mi, Pude conocer como eres Raven, pude convivir contigo de una manera muy intima, por lo menos mucho mas que cualquier persona de la que tu nos hayas contado ademas de tu madre. Ademas de las misiones en las que hemos estado y las veces que hemos estado en paz en la torre donde convivimos los 5 disfrutando del dia.

-Raven mira a robin con los 4 ojos rojos- :C :C :C :C :C :C

-Robin pálido- Ro: lo siento lo siento lo siento D,: D,:

-robin se vuelve serio otra vez, se quita su antifaz y mira a raven a los ojos-

Ro: Raven yo Te amo

Ra: . . .

-Raven se desvanece por el piso-

-Robin con la mirada perdida en el vacío con los ojos petrificados en donde ya hacia la figura y sombra de raven deja pasar el silencio por unos minutos-

Ro: . . .*este es el día . . . que absurda idea*

-Camina las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a su cuarto-

Ro*en que estaba pensando será mejor que vaya a dormir se hace tarde...

-a lo lejos-

BOOOOOOYAAHHHH

-un Dinosaurio rompe los dinteles de los arcos de la torre-

bestia:VIEEEEJO moriré de inanición si no como otra pizza

 _FIN_

*Notas:no queria que algunas partes sonarán muy infantiles pero quería que no fuera tan :3 serio el fan fic. ya que el show de cartoon network no era tan serio si tenia sus momentos de vez en cuando

en fin fue algo abrupto pues no quiero arruinar nada de lo que podría venir en el siguiente capitulo


	2. PRIORIDAD: MÁXIMA

!IMPORTANTE!

NO Soy el propietario intelectual ni de ninguna otra manera o forma, todos los personajes en este Fan fic descritos y "espacios" son parte de DC comics y también de cartoon network

\- "*" este símbolo significa que están pensando y/o monologando consigo mismos los personajes

\- "()" es cuando se narra algo de lo que pasa ... acciones etc.

DISFRUTEN LA LeCTURA Y comenta porfavor nwn me ayudaria a mejorar

Ro: D: ¡¿que fue eso?! -apresurado baja a ver qué sucedió-

¡¿RAVEN FUISTE TU?!

oh ._. ... -observa a chico bestia tragarse el refrigerador entero-

!BESTIA¡ ¿que crees que haces? ¿cyborg donde está?

Bestia: _NOM NOM NOM_ -u- viejo -eructa las rejillas del refrigerado y su exterior y se transforma de nuevo en Chico bestia-

hummmmm. . . La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iría a dormir, yo le dije -Está bien hermano UuU mientras yo pescaré un bocadillo nocturno 7w7- y el me dijo adiós y yo empeze a prepararme mi cena :3

Ro: (molesto y con su cabello como flama) ¡NOS DEJASTE SIN COMIDA PARA TODA LA SEMANA! 7n7 a eso le llamas cena porque hiciste eso que no sabes que...-respira hondo- mira olvida eso después saldremos a buscar comida, ya tengo lo que necesitaba. Necesito hablar con cyborg ahora chico bestia tú también ve a tu cuarto es la una de la madrugada mañana seguiremos hablando del plan de resistencia

Bestia: (adormilado) -bosteza- viejo hablando de ese plan que es lo que debemos hacer no nos has explicado

Ro: ._. bestia es un plan de emergencia para contener un ataque o alguna intrusión emergente de trigon pues sabes que el cumpleaños de Raven se acerca, que Diablos estuviste haciendo con cyborg lo repetí cuatro veces por lo menos

Bestia: ¿en serio? o_o . . . oh creo que recuerdo ahora (mira a robin apenado) jejeje (nervioso corre hacia su cuarto)

Ro: ¿bestia? .-. *vaya noche mas incomoda -suspira- u.u en fin. necesito descansar, pero antes*

-saca su comunicador de su cinturón-

21.34.20151118

Ro: *Espero que todo esté bien*

 _beep beep turi turi_

Robin a starfire

responde starfire cambio.

... *sin respuesta*

¿STAR FIRE? responde Cambio

...

Star: Aqui kori, Robin, ¿qué sucede? cambio

Robin: Star reporte de avances, cambio

star: he encontrado el objeto que solicitaste Robin en este momento no puedo regresar, mientras orbitaba mi planeta natal fui interceptada y ahora me encuentro esperando el alba para poder retornar con ustedes mis Grandes Amigos nwn :3 OwO -sonríe- cambio

Ro: Mientras todo esté en orden star puedes disfrutar tu estadía en Tamaran, solo te pido regreses mañana en cuanto hayas hecho lo que necesitas, necesitamos esas Piedras, por la estabilidad y Seguridad de Raven por favor no demores mucho necesitamos estar preparados cambio

Star: No te preocupes Robin n.n todo sea por nuestra amiga Raven... OuO le llevaré un delicioso y espeso platillo de blerck, ¿tú también quieres robin?

Ro: (se pone pálido) no gracias Star di-disfruta tu tu comida, disculpa star necesito ir a descansar cambio y fuera

star: no hay problema robin Azucarados sueños nwn cambio y fuera...

Ro: se dice dulces... olvidalo *no puede esperar ni un dia mas debo hablar con star, pero ahora a dormir*

(sube las escaleras y llega al piso donde están los cuartos de todos. Intenta abrir su puerta pero está atascada) . . . *No me hagas esto, Maldita sea* (se enoja y prepara su BO para destrozar la puerta) [un palo BO es un arma Xaolin, esencialmente es un palo de madera balanceado para golpear, el de robin es de metal y es retráctil]

(se detiene su vista periférica vio una figura moverse entre la noche) *alguien está en la torre Raven no está ni cyborg, chico bestia probablemente no despierte, claro que puedo hacer esto solo*

-con sigilo persigue los sonidos casi imperceptibles de las pisadas de aquella entidad. Robin a punto de saltar para atacar, apareció una figura de aspecto bastante familiar, era Raven. Robin soltó Su Bo y lo dejo caer haciendo ruido y revelando su posición-

Raven: Azarath Mit...

Ro:¡ Espera Raven soy yo Robin!

Raven: hum. . . (se acerca a el con su capucha tapando sus ojos)

Ro: Raven permíteme explicarte lo que dije hace unas rato. Veras yo no estaba pensando Claro y y tenia semanas sin dormir y, espera tu túnica es blanca pero po...(Raven interrumpe a raven colocando sus manos en sus mejillas)

Raven: Tú... (Se acerca a darle un beso)

Ro: -cierra sus ojos y acerca sus labios sonrojado y confundido- Raven...

-Robin cae de cara contra el piso y se levanta limpiándose su nariz-

Ro: ¿raven? . . . ¿Raven? . . . (voltea a todos lados y solo ve un infinito vacío que rodea el pedazo de piedra sobre el que está parado) ¡¿RAVEN?!

*esto está mal. . . Debo encontrar a Raven y salir de aquí* (Al ver más que un monolito sobre donde él está parado decide empezar a descender por la columna rocosa)

*Muy bien Robin no sabes donde estas, ni tampoco sabes donde está raven, debería mandar un "Petirrojo" a buscar con ella veamos cuantos tengo. . . cinco, mas que suficiente :)* [un petirrojo es la traducción literal de un "Robin"(inglés) al español Petirrojo]

(colgado de una mano lanza sus utensilios por 5 diferentes direcciones)

Ro: CÓDIGO DE BÚSQUEDA: ZINTHOS

PRIORIDAD: MÁXIMA

COARTADA: ARELA

Petirrojos preparen el radar a tres kilometros de Diametro, *espero encuentren a Raven, la intensidad de su Aura debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser captada*

ADELANTE BUSQUEN Y REGRESEN CON COORDENADAS PRECISAS SI NO ENCUENTRAN NADA EN SEIS HORAS NO REGRESEN AHORA HUYAN Y ENCUENTRENLA

(cuando robin llega al suelo del monolito observa un campo rocoso de piedra negra y cielo oscuro sin embargo con mucha luz como si fuese un atardecer)

Ro: Este sitio me resulta bastante familiar . . . ¿Raven? (corre hacia ella ) Raven Raven vamonos de aqui no se donde estemos rapido avisemos a los demás, deberían poder rastrear la señal

12.34.2015784

81c11.2015.437

21.34.20151118

*vamos chicos contesten*

 _kggggh* Rob...shgyuuuu o aapareces...kkkkkkkggkkgk señal..kkkk..._

!TITANES RESPONDAN¡

?:RObin Me OYES

Ro: Cyborg eres tú?... STAR FIRE... BESTIA?...

?: _No kgghghhh mundo khhhhhgReal jjhkk_

 _Ro:_ MALDITA SEA, no escucho nada

Ra: Sígueme... Conozco la salida

Ro: Tú que?... o.o la Salida?, de acuerdo Guíame Raven

Ra: -sonríe y toma su mano- no te sueltes

Ro: Para nada

Ra: (con una Voz muy profunda) AZARATH (cruje el piso a su alrededor) MITRION (La tela de la "realidad" empieza a desgarrarse) ZINTHOS (del agujero de la realidad sale de forma PERFECTA Un espejo y este espejo refleja a Robin y a una capa de Raven Flotando

Ro: -Boquiabierto- ¡RAVEN QUE HICISTE! O: O: O:, ESTO es increíble RAVEN NO PUEDO CREEER QUE TENGAS TANTO PODER ASI JAMAS TENDREMOS QUE PREOCU... (Nota en el reflejo que Raven no está) -preocupado- Raven OnO (acerca su mano para quitarle la capa)

Ra: !NO¡ (una mano negra invocada por raven sostiene a Robin y lo arrastra hacia el espejo)

Ro: RAVEN NO, SUELTAME, TU SEAS QUIEN SEAS, ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI RAVEN?

Ra: (la capa de Raven se acerca amenazantemente hacia robin, raven frente a frente a robin se acerca) ELLA ESTÁ justo aquí

Ro: (con medio cuerpo del otro lado del espejo Robin Temerario reta a la Entidad) RAVEEEEEEN! NO DESCANSARE Y NO CESAREMOS POR ENCONTRARLA AHORA DEVUELVEMELA MALDITO PEDAZO DE M...(Dos manos casi invisibles, completamente traslúcidas toman a Robin por su rostro y Raven le da un beso a Robin, Robin Sorprendido a pesar de que no puede ver su cara sabe perfectamente a quien esta besando por un momento sus pensamientos salen del aquí y el ahora en una momentánea eternidad congelada)

Ro: *ese aroma... Esas manos Tan frias, quisiera esta congelado... Esa suavidad... es ella*

(Las dos manos Jalan hacia el otro lado del espejo apartando sus labios)

-4:21 am, Torre T, ala Este, habitación de Robin

(Robin despierta sudando y gritando en su cama) ¡RAVEEEEEEEEEEN! AHHHHHHHHHGH... (se arranca su antifaz y busca como desesperado a su alrededor) ¡RAVEN! ¡RAVEN! ...*Oscuridad, Tan Amabla, Tan Fria, Tan Familiar, Tan como tú, anima sin nombre... Todo fue un sueño UnU... debo volver a dormir*

. . .

. . .

. . .

¡ESPERA! si todo fue un sueño, entonces porque tenia mi antifaz puesto ...(casi como natural impulso Salta de la Cama y enciende la luz) ALGO DEBE DE HABER ALGO, UNA PISTA ALGO (voltea su colchón y escucha algo solido que cae) ¿pero qué?... *Un Petirrojo, que mande en busca de raven... parece que tiene informacion... -sorprendido y atonito- *RAVEN*. . . (Sin perder la compostura ni la seriedad, Sonríe de oreja a oreja) *Te encontrare cueste lo que cueste*

(reacomoda Todas las cosas y su cama) PERO QUE ES ESTO (deja caer sus cosas de la impresión)

FIN :3

 ** _Con cariño y amor para mi GALA_**

una disculpa si a alguien le había interesado mi historia y lo deje esperando. En verdad HE estado hasta el cuello de Mi**da hasta el cuello de mis trabajos de la facultad... hasta ahora he tenido un receso para poder seguir esta historia... ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO nwn si tienes alguna critica constructiva o negativa porfavor no dudes en ESCRIBIRLA nwn Con mucho gusto la leere y, con base en sus opiniones, Tratare de hacer mi historia mas comoda para ustedes UuU Gracias de antemano

ESTEN PENDIENTES PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO nwn como Ya casi acabo mis examenes espero tener mucho tiempo para escribir y leer FAN FIC

*NOTA DE CIERRE*

Los petirrojos (mencionados en mi historia) Son una invencion mia UuU


End file.
